Red Lamp
by katBelle
Summary: Sasuke is forced to seek out the devil's help, knowing the consequences if he doesn't strike a bargain with him. Itachi awaits his brother's arrival, smirk in place and contract in hand. ItaSasu, Uchicest.
1. Ravens are Laughing, Says the River Styx

The following is to be read in a posh English accent.

* * *

Dante once wrote of his descent into a land of nightmares and torment. His descent was slow and winding as he passed through each circle, falling deeper and deeper. And one has to wonder- why the hell would he go there voluntarily? Sightseeing as its merits and all but… This isn't a Dantean tale. If anything it would be Faustian. Because in this world, no one has to seek out that alluring inferno. Everyone knows where it is.

The city spreads out before the eyes. A dirty river runs through it, spanned by low bridges speckled with small globes of electricity to light the way of late-night travelers. The fifth bridge from the downtown has a light that glows red. It's not terribly noticeable at first. Look closely. It's the one at the very end of the bridge, just before the intersection. Still the unsuspecting driver, whizzing by on a rainy night might get a fright, when the stream of yellow-orange suddenly flashes red, like flashing eyes in the dark. Perhaps this scarlet lamp used to be a signal for what lies down the road should one turn at the streetlight. Perhaps it is a warning to not step foot on the dark lane that hugs the riverbank. Perhaps it is an incorrect ratio of tungsten to sodium metals of the lightbulb's filament.

Regardless, a signal is no longer needed for everyone knows what dwells down the road. And for those willing to seek this place the warning will go unheeded.

Crows flock around the area, constantly circling and perching on an apartment building of black glass and metal that stares out over the river. Lights of the city reflect from its surface only dimly. It's as if the building holds a force so great it swallows light.

Everyone knows who it is that dwells there. On the top floor in room 666. They say he owns the whole building- at least, no one knows of anyone else who resides there, despite the prime location. But it's in that room that one may go to conduct business with him, so long as an appointment is made and kept exactly on time.

The devil himself is behind that door. There's no descent into an inferno, just a pristine elevator. They come to him to strike bargains. They come when there is no other choice. No one goes because they want to see Hell, although they certainly know what it looks like when they leave, if they leave. They won't entertain with tales of fire and brimstone. No, nor tales of ice and wind. They'll tell you that Hell is the smirk of a beautiful man. Hell is dark eyes that flash red with a fearful intelligence and knowing- a knowing that can look into your soul. Hell is the words that spill like a siren's song from his mouth. Not just any words. These are words that twist your reality, that solve your impossible problem with ease, before capturing your heart and soul.

They go in saying their lives are ruined and this is the last hope. If they live they'll tell you they were wrong- that life was dandy and normal and if only they had known then…

If they don't come out they are erased from the memories of Earth and swiped from the records.

Hell can be found beyond a red lamp at the end of bridge, heralded by the cawing of ravens.

The devil goes by the name Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

Sasuke stares out at the river. He is leaning against his car. An apartment building rises next to him. A lone car passes over a nearby bridge, past a red lamp, and disappears. A raven cries out and Sasuke wonders vaguely why it isn't sleeping. He inhales deeply. It smells of water and smoke and concrete. He sighs and pushes away from the car. He runs a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs away from his face before swinging open the glass door of the building.

The inside lobby is a strange mix of corporate office and abandoned hotel. There are two shiny black doors of elevators, gold arrow and floor marker above each. A thick Persian carpet covers the marble floor and runs up a large curved staircase. An ancient piano, only half covered by a white sheet, sits shoved away in a corner near an old bar.

"Oi Sasuke," a large man behind a sleek black desk says. "You forgot to make an appointment."

"My apologies Kisame," Sasuke smiles nastily. "Please inform Itachi that I'll be waiting here whenever he can fit me in."

"Er, no that's okay."

"Hm? I can go up without an appointment?"

"Uh, yeah."

Sasuke smirks.

The elevator dings and a hassled Diedara lurches out. He smoothes his bulter-esque attire, flicking his ponytail over his shoulder. "Finally!" he snaps at Sasuke. "He's been waiting for you all night. And he's in a wonderfully sadistic mood."

"Aw, did he give it to you like you've been wanting for the past decade?"

"No!" Diedara screeches. "People have been signing their lives over to him _over the phone_!"

Sasuke perches an eyebrow asking so what?

"It's his laugh," Dieadara says lowly and conspiratorially. "I swear that sound just overwrote my heartbeat."

The phone at the desk rings. Diedara skip-jumps away from it.

Sasuke steps into the elevator and it dings shut as a reluctant Kisame answers the phone.

"Patience, brother," Sasuke speaks softly to the camera he knows is watching him somewhere.

* * *

When the door that bears the number 666 swings most customers are greeted by a blonde man. He wears a bow tie around his neck, shined black shoes on his feet, and vest over a white shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He pulls the door open with a grin, gestures customers into the room, and judges them based on their reactions to the penthouse. The room itself is gorgeous. It's a large living space that is incredibly open. Windows that span from the floor to the two-story ceiling offer a view of the river and sparkling skyscrapers beyond. A large white couch folds around a glass coffee table. A modest staircase of white metal leads to a platform that wraps around the room's three inner walls. The walk is lined with bookshelves and various antiques and unidentifiables.

More than one curious item can be found there. The more brave of the customers will notice a crucifix of copper and raise an eyebrow at it. Should such a thing belong in the devil's abode? Though truly the humble chalice wedged between an ancient Korean text and a journal titled The Path to Atlantis should really draw the stares. But it goes unnoticed for the most part. The real attention grabber is a blue diamond that appears to be the bookend for a series of Shakespeare plays.

Of course when the customer first steps into this curious space they are afforded a view of two paintings. They hardly stand out against the white of the room, yet one may recognize the pale blue, almost whitewashed paintings, as the Waterloo Bridge and the Charing Cross Bridge. If one is knowledgeable they may even recognize the works themselves. And if they do the longhaired blonde butler will smile. If the paintings are spared barely a glance the butler will grow extremely irritated in a manner of seconds and huff and give a lecture on the appreciation of art that will continue until a soft velvety word is spoken. The butler will immediately stop talking and bow and the customer will shiver and, in innumerable cases, lose the ability to speak, and, in four separate cases, lose the ability to keep their heart beating below a rate of 250.

Only four customers have been greeted otherwise. One was a burglar new to town who was greeted with no less than thirteen different models of guns, duplicate copies of each, and a resulting early death- although not early as he would have liked after being acquainted with the owner of the apartment. Two were stalkers who, enraptured by the devil's beauty, sought triumphant and noble deaths by his hand. They got less than what they wanted. Had they lived, one would have perhaps said that in retrospect she was glad that her angel had not sullied his hand by being the one to push her from the roof. The other would say that it was an act of love that Itachi had ordered one of his men to do the deed. Foolish to the last.

The fourth customer to be greeted in a unique way was Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

"_Shoes_," Itachi stresses.

Sasuke toes them off and quietly observes the penthouse.

Itachi hands him a glass of red wine.

"Is that-?" Sasuke questions looking at the paintings.

"Yes."

"Hmm. They aren't very pretty." He dismissively takes a sip from the wine and wanders into the large space.

Itachi's eyebrow twitches.

Sasuke circles the room slowly, pausing to look out over the city. It twinkles in the dark. He loosens the tie knotted around his neck.

"Nervous, brother?"

Sasuke huffs and turns away from the view. Itachi is lounging on the white couch. His long legs, clad in black jeans, are crossed at the ankles. His long-sleeved shirt is pushed up away from his hands. The nails are painted black. Itachi's hair in in a loose ponytail that hangs over his shoulder. The collar of his shirt is wide and loose, displaying a strong collarbone that presses up against pale skin and creates a purple shadowed divert.

"Father misses you," Sasuke says.

"No he doesn't."

"Well, he misses having a perfect son. He talks about you and what you…do."

Itachi smiles. "What's he say I do?"

"The devil's work," Sasuke replies promptly.

"Do you believe him?"

"I'm not that stupid," Sasuke says. "I know you put that poor guy out of business a while ago."

Itachi chuckles. "I'm not evil."

"Aren't you?" Sasuke asks seriously.

"I need your help," Sasuke says after a pause.

"Of course. I suspected you would come to me when I heard what happened. I admit I never expected you to need my help. You've always been eager to clean up your own messes. But I was glad when you came. I know you wouldn't set foot in here unless it was to grovel at my feet."

Sasuke grows angry immediately. "That's not what I'm doing."

"No? You haven't visited me in three years."

"Because father-."

"Father disowned me but that didn't require the same commitment on your part," Itachi says.

Sasuke grins suddenly. He moves to the couch, slowly. The fluid movement of his body demands Itachi's gaze. Sasuke sets his wine on the coffee table and leans over Itachi.

His mouth moves to Itachi's ear and speaks seductively in it. "Stop acting like an abandoned puppy and just say you've missed me." He trails a hand through Itachi's ponytail.

"Mh," Itachi laughs in his throat. He pulls his brother in closer and trails his lips over Sasukes' cheekbone, brushing over to his ear. His hands press into Sasuke's lower back.

"Isn't that puppy _you_ Sasuke? I can't fault you for your feelings of course…" His tongue darts out to lick Sasuke's ear. He feels the responding buckle in his brother's knees. "I left you in the middle of your training after all."

Sasuke pushes away. "You were not training me!" he snaps.

"But I was," Itachi disagrees. "I was so close too," he adds with a not-so-small hint of irritation.

"No you weren't," Sasuke hisses.

"Whatever you say, brother."

"You're not the good guy."

"What?"

"You're not the good guy," Sasuke repeats. "You always act nice and understanding and that's why people come to you, but I know you're just manipulative."

Itachi laughs. "I know I am. And I'm glad you know too. That's why I love you. But regardless of what you say, you're still sitting on my couch asking for help. So come on S'ke. Tell your nii-san what the problem is," he croons. "I'll fix it."

"No. I didn't come as your brother. I'm a customer."

"Really? Then go make an appointment, customer."

"Childish much?" Sasuke asks sassily. "You know, I always thought the devil liked to play a little too much. Maybe he really was just a bored bratty kid."

"Hardly," Itachi says with just as much sass. "God was the child. Throwing tantrums when he didn't get attention and changing the rules whenever he felt like it. The devil was the former lover that he cast away."

"You're saying the devil turned to tormenting souls because he wasn't _loved_?" Sasuke mocks.

"No, it's because he was loved. But he got thrown away anyways because of some made up, insignificant rules."

Sasuke rubs his forehead. "Maybe he just wasn't amusing enough to keep around," he mutters.

"What?" Itachi demands dangerously cold.


	2. Sweet as Honey, the Devil's Tongue

There is a common myth that the devil is a shape-shifter. In the Emerald Isles he is a dancing fairy, in the desert a jackal-headed man. In ancient times he slithered as a serpent, coiling around pink and red flowers, tongue flicking against the petals and dreaming of the rot to follow. It was during an eerie _something_ before that, before time existed that the devil perhaps had his truest form. A face as awe-inspiring as lightning and wings of soft feathers. It was then that he was loved by his lord.

Wherever he appears on the earth it is in a way to best suit his dark intentions. Why then it was a surprise that he should appear as a rich and beautiful boy with a lying tongue of velvet is beyond me.

The police force had first heard of Uchiha Itachi when he was twelve. No, that's not entirely true- they, and the entire city had heard of him when the young heir had first been born to the Uchiha family. Maybe being marked from birth as the next crime lord had turned the beautiful young boy into what he now is. By the age of eight Uchiha Itachi had killed his first man. There were no witnesses to the crime except, as many now suspect, a raven-haired boy too small to know what happened.

It was only when the boy was twelve that a recorded tape of the incident was found. It was labeled the Cor14 Tape. It left the police wondering what else the youngster had gotten away with. It left psychologists wondering at the genius and perverseness of the young mind. It left everyone wondering how many people had truly been in the room. It wasn't until a tag team of a psychiatrist and demonologist came up with a new theory that things started to make a small degree more sense.

On the tape were fourteen different voices, one the victim's, one a polite seven-year-old Itachi. The voice of the polite Itachi vanishes after two minutes, when the victim mentions the softness of a certain baby's skin. What follows contains twelve different voices, all with their own analyzed set of personality traits that include: one Japanese (one the distinctive slang of the yakuza), one Korean, two women, one of decibels over 125, four sadistic, one archaic Armenian, two hemophilic, one diagnosed schizophrenic, one passive-aggressive, and one of a seven year old boy. Analysts worked to differentiate between the voices and identified fourteen persons. When the criminal database was searched, no matches were found. It was then that the psychiatrist and demonologist, a Dr. Nara and Dr. Hidan, came forward with a theory that all fourteen personalities were in fact one person- the police were wasting their time searching for suspects who did not exist.

Dr. Nara insists to this day the subject has the most fascinating, extraordinary mind on earth to function in society with such a diverse range of complex emotions. It should be noted that there is a controversy as to whether the subject does in fact function in society. While Dr. Nara has stated that he does not necessarily agree with his colleagues claim that "those f*cking tapes have all the signs of divinity and demon possession. The f*cking devil is in that kid or hell he probably is the f*cking devil!", Dr. Nara does say that the statement has some merit. The two spent two years studying the subject and expanding their theory until Dr. Hidan disappeared to locations unknown, although there was some speculation based on a statement of him saying "I think I f*cking love this kid, he's a pure goddamn f*cking mastermind" that he has entered into the Uchiha's employment.

No arrests were made for the murder.

Sasuke had heard about the Cor14 tape but he wasn't prepared for the frigid coldness of Itachi's voice. Never had he heard that deathly tone in his admirable aniki. Nor was he prepared for the lustful energy that crackles now from his brother's body. Who was this man?

Within a second Sasuke is on his back, pressed in the white couch, staring up at his brother. Itachi fists Sasuke's tie, yanking him up to meet his own lips. His tongue pushes into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke struggles, twisting away to gasp in oxygen that the tie and Itachi's mouth deny. A pronounced gasp punctuates the heavy breathing when Itachi's thigh rubs into Sasuke's groin.

A hand on his chest pushes him back into the cushions and another hand moves to give his crotch more localized stimulation. It grips him through his slacks at that place growing hotter and hotter with blood. Itachi's tongue takes another dive behind his teeth.

Sasuke struggles to push him away. When Itachi finally pulls away, Sasuke is hard. Itachi's head sinks down to mouth the clothed erection.

"Ah! Shit!" Sasuke snarls. His hips jerk up before he kicks Itachi's stomach and scrambles away.

"Amused yet, Sasuke?"

"You're an ass," Sasuke hisses trying to catch his breath and will the arousal away.

Itachi laughs and sits back on his side of the couch.

"We never did go that far in your training did we? It was all sweet kisses from aniki."

"It wasn't training!" Sasuke snaps rather worthlessly- Itachi's always in his own untouchable reality.

"What can I do for you Sasuke? Or, more accurately," Itachi smirks at the bulge in Sasuke's lap, "What are you willing to let me do for you?"

"I made a mistake," Sasuke mutters, squirming to hide the embarrassment. "If I don't fix it Father will be forced to expel me from the family."

"It's that serious?"

"I know you've heard," Sasuke glares, miserable in his distress.

"Hm," Itachi hums, rather enjoying the image of an irritated and ruffled Sasuke. "So you killed a cop this time."

"Yes."

"Hm. Why is it that Father can't make a payoff?"

"It's- do you remember Naruto?"

"Uzamaki. You're on a first name basic with a cop?"

"Yeah. He's a homicide detective now and…he won't let it go."

"So why do you need my help? Even if you can't kill him yourself, someone in the family could."

"I was hoping there was another way."

"I see. So you simply want Uzamaki to stop investigating the double homicide, correct?"

"Without him being killed," Sasuke stipulates.

"Alright, Mr. Customer. I'll take care of it. All that's left is my payment. I want you to stay with me tonight."

"When you say that…"

"Don't play coy S'ke. You know what I want- your willing participation. And you have to stay until morning."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

Silence reigns in the room for long minutes.

"Fine," Sasuke finally agrees.

Ah the devil's deal. So sweet it seems at first.

* * *

"Undress," Itachi orders. His eyes glint and his tongue wets his lips as he watches his brother.

They are in his bedroom. It's a privilege no other customer has, to step beyond the living room, through the eternally closed door of heavy cherry. His bedroom is much darker than the living room, not the view, which is the same, but the color scheme. The carpet is thick and matches the black walls. The only color comes from the deep almost-black-but-still-purple comforter that covers white silk sheets.

Sasuke looks lost standing by the foot of the large bed.

"Undress," Itachi repeats. This time he doesn't give Sasuke the chance to disobey but instead steps in close to him, unknotting his tie deftly. Sasuke's eyes hold a daring intensity. Itachi can't resist giving him a long massaging kiss. He leaves him breathless again before moving on to unbutton his shirt. Sasuke flinches when his slender fingers dip under his waistband to tug the shirt out. The involuntary movement doesn't please Itachi. He rips the shirt out and off his shoulders and just as quickly removes his undershirt.

He kisses him again, deeper, searching for the back of his throat and stretching the corners of his mouth. It's choking Sasuke and their saliva mingles in a dirty way but Itachi doesn't back down. Sasuke stumbles back against the bed.

"Mmph!" The mouth morphing muffles the surprised sound Sasuke makes when Itachi's hands grab his butt and lift him to deposit him in an undignified heap on the bed. Itachi is quick to straddle his legs. He pushes his legs apart and runs a palm over the pants, up Sasuke's thigh. He cups him. Sasuke shifts away minutely.

Itachi growls. He leans over Sasuke's bare chest. His ponytail falls over one shoulder and he pushes it away. He claims Sasuke's mouth once more. This time his tongue pushes back. Itachi enjoys the teasing fight. But when he pulls back Sasuke has a confused wrinkle between his eyebrows. His lost little brother reaches up slowly and tugs the band from Itachi's hair. The release locks float down over both shoulders. Sasuke flings the band away to run his hand through the silky hair. He gathers it to one side before tugging gently, so gently. Itachi follows the pull into another kiss.

Itachi's fingers work to undo his belt and he breaks the sweet kiss to push his brother's pants down. He gives the body an appreciative once, twice, or three times, over.

"See something you like?" Sasuke asks exasperated, breaking Itachi's thoughts.

"Hmm," Itachi smiles. He bends to kiss Sasuke's inner thigh.

"Hey, why am I the only one naked?"

Itachi blinks at the tone. "Are you _pouting_?"

"_No_."

"Really? Because your lip there, it's sticking out."

"No it's not."

Itachi draws in close to them and kisses them. "It was. Now it's just kiss swollen."

Sasuke turns his head embarrassed.

"Do you want me naked, Sasuke?" Itachi purrs.

"I didn't say that."

Itachi kisses him, darts in his mouth, before trailing his lips down to Sasuke's neck and awarding it the proper attention. Sasuke squirms beneath his teeth. His body arcs and a growing erection brushes against Itachi. His hand seeks it out, rubbing the awoken organ.

"What do you say now?" Itachi asks.

Sasuke's lungs gather air. "Hm?" He hums the confused question.

Itachi smiles. "Do you want me naked now?"

"Do what you want!" he growls.

"Stubborn." Itachi moves off him. "Undress me," he commands.

Sasuke sits up and hesitantly wraps his fingers under the hem of Itachi's shirt. He pulls it off and discards it. When he gets to the pants he places a hand to Itachi's chest.

"Your fingers are cold," Itachi observes.

"Shut up." Sasuke pushes him on to his back gently. He undoes the button to Itachi's jeans. Itachi lifts his hips obediently as Sasuke tugs them off. When they're tossed to the floor as well Itachi lifts his arms.

"Come here."

Sasuke crawls over him. Itachi pulls him down abruptly and instantly relishes that warmth of the skin-on-skin contact. His groin seeks the heat the most and rolls up. They both let out moans when they first brush one another. Itachi's hands move to his butt. Their pelvises roll together.

"God, I've waiting so long for this," Itachi moans. His lips press to Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke is already having trouble breathing but when one of Itachi's fingers run down his crack his breaths spiral into gasps. When it presses into soft muscle Sasuke jumps and pushes up off his brother's body.

"Itachi! Wait we- god, we're _brothers_." He covers his eyes with a hand. "This is fucked up."

Itachi tackles him, rolling them over so he's on top where he needs to be. He grinds his hips down into Sasuke and their erections catch and rub on each other. Itachi smiles nastily. "Are you telling me you don't want to get," he slowly thrusts his hips deeper into Sasuke's and Sasuke chokes. "_Incestuous_ with me?" He licks Sasuke's ear and his brother shudders under him.

"It's just a rule S'ke," Itachi says gently in his ear. "An insignificant rule that won't have any bad consequence but what you allow it."

"Unh," Sasuke moans lightly. "If Father found out…"

"_Don't_ mention that man in my bed."

"But if he did, I'd be thrown out and, unhh…Would you _stop_?"

"No," Itachi says fiercely. "You're mine. We made a deal. You're going through with this. If you ever got thrown out of the family I'd take you in. You belong here. _We're_ a real family."

"This isn't what a…_jesus!_...This isn't what family does."

"Sure it is. Family is about love. I'm making love to you S'ke." His mouth scorches over Sasuke's heart.

Sasuke's fingers comb through Itachi's hair and his resolve crumbles.


	3. Tralala, A Short Intermission

The Cabaret is a small, classy bar noted for its gin. It is tucked away beneath the shadows of old warehouses near the banks of the river but is a famous spot. Its counter is made of shiny brass. The floors are kept clean, the waiters polite, and the music soft. It's said to be the oldest bar in the city. At one point in time the ground floor was a simple shop, a cover for the floor beneath it. During Prohibition, the wine would float down the river and find its way to the speakeasy in the basement of The Cabaret. There are whispers that the Uchiha family can be traced back to the dusty old basement beneath the clean wooden boards. Those rumors are kept to a whisper of course. In fact, the existence of the old speakeasy has ever been ascertained. But the booth of red vinyl in the back corner is the most popular for a reason. The wall behind it is cracked. It's not a spidery crack. It's a straight crack and one can imagine that if continued it would outline a hidden door. If it weren't for the patient waiting staff the wall would be smudged with the dirt of people tapping on it and laying their ears to it.

Of course this clean establishment isn't what cabarets really are. Cabarets are dirty and smoky and reek of cologne and alcohol and sexually transmitted disease. Cabaret is a man playing at a plunky piano. Girls dance with straps against their soft thighs and a man with a cane struts about the stage. The plunked out notes sing out. Dat-dat-da-datdat-dat. Da-dat-dadat-dadat-dat-datdad…

Tiktik tik tik goes the cane.

A trumpet blares out.

The stage goes dark and the dancers freeze dead. Their painted faces turn them into dolls, not a limb twitching. At one point in time the theater was the devil's domain.

The actors are minions dancing about a fire with distortedly gleeful faces and limbs that flay about at gruesome angles. And those gruesome misrepresentation of reality is what a cabaret is about. The cabaret is the pinnacle of the absurdity of life. It's sex and death and exaggerating the ugly by striving too hard for beauty. It's that smile that creeps over one's face when something ghastly occurs. It's the empty feeling while making love.

Uzamaki Naruto wonders if absurdity is sitting in a dark office staring at a file of a murder he knows will never be solved. According to the file, The Cabaret was where Uchiha Sasuke could be found earlier that day. It says quite clearly that Uchiha Sasuke was captured on the security cameras. But the electronic eyes were only on the outside of the establishment. And the human eyes on the inside were less than reliable.

Despite the smoke free air that light filtered through at the intensity of an average morning, not one person had managed to catch Sasuke jumping up from his stool, striding to a man, a police officer by coincidence, and hissing at him before pulling out a concealed pistol and shooting him- just once- right between the eyes. The most that the personable and attractive, hell, downright _sexy _detective could coax from anyone was that the dead man may _may_ have been talking about Itachi in an unpleasant manner and that the only word from Sasuke's mouth anyone had heard was "curing you of ignorant moronic spasms of the tongue". And Naruto only gathered that much after sleeping with five different witnesses. Those people had loyalty to the Uchihas and an unfathomable desire to play with the blonde's "cute" hair. Naruto thinks maybe Sasuke should go to a shrink because he knows for a fact that the bastard hasn't even seen his brother in three years and is still willing to kill to defend his reputation.

Naruto yawns and flips through the file before tossing it on the desk. He doesn't have any inclination to arrest his buddy. In fact he's trying to prevent that from happening. For a moment he wonders at the wisdom of driving past the red lamp before mentally shrugging it away.

Focusing back at the file he grins. Man, he gets a kick from hearing about the temperamental Uchiha and has a burning curiosity to know the full story. But he knows it's a closed book.

Thankfully there's no evidence of Sasuke's involvement so that's that.

Curtain closed.

* * *

Sasuke squints in the darkness trying to figure out the happy feeling and utter contentment that's blanketed his mind. It's making his thoughts sluggish. His brother's arm is slung over him. Their legs are tangled. Their faces are close together. Itachi's hair is splayed over the pillow and he breathes softly.

It was pulling the trigger for his brother that forced Sasuke past the red lamp, that forced him to agree to that same brother's pact, that forced him into this bed with this devil. This gorgeous sexy devil with locks of silky hair and beautiful muscles and soft skin and a hard, deliciously hard-

And open eyes of glowing red.

"You're staring too loudly," the devil says in a velvet purring voice.

Sasuke grabs a pillow and smothers him.

Itachi bats it away laughing. "You're awfully awake little brother. Don't tell me I didn't wear you out."

"You think you're a god don't you?"

"Yes."

"That everyone should obey you?"

"Of course."

"Well, _you didn't wear me out_."

Itachi attacks him in a flurry of blankets. His lips press to Sasuke's mouth, his bare chest skims against Sasuke's. His hand caresses his belly.

"You may have not obeyed me," Itachi whispers, "But you played into my hand. I was hoping for a second round."

"Who says I'm giving you that?"

"You are," Itachi says confidently.

Sasuke stares at him skeptically for a moment. "Second?"

"Whatever number we're on. I lost count."

"_You_ lost something? Aren't you the man who can find anything?"

"For a price. But I lose things all the time. I lose my mind when you kiss me."

"Sap," Sasuke accuses pushes his face away.

"I lose my breath when I see you sleeping."

"Creep."

"I lost my heart on the day you were born."

Sasuke pauses. "Does that make me a cradle robber?"

Itachi laughs. "I'm glad you didn't call me that one."

"Hm. Kiss me," Sasuke demands.

"Yes, my Lord."

Sometime later Sasuke will wonder if absurdity is his cock deep in the throat of his brother. In the next two seconds he'll come and decide that, yes the ridiculous intensity of the pleasure he feels is absurd. In the next four seconds his brother will kiss him and Sasuke will decide that he wants the rest of his life to be nothing short of absurd.


End file.
